Predator in the Girl
by Nobody There At All
Summary: A short little story about Assassin's Creed Brotherhood where you are able to recruit civilians into the Brotherhood. Enjoy.


On one of Rome's many bridges, there was a commotion going on. Four Borgia guards surrounded a woman who held another guard hostage with a sword to his throat.

"Let him go, you whore!" One of the guards shouted.

"Oh, I'll let him go, all right! Right over the fucking edge if you step any closer!" The female yelled, leaning back against the bridge railing, keeping her blade close to her prisoner's windpipe.

"You wouldn't!" Another guard called her out on her threat.

"Really? I wouldn't?"

A maniacal grin spread across her face.

"Allow me to prove you wrong!"

Just like that, she tossed her captive over the railing, sending him to his watery grave.

"Get her!"

The woman jumped onto the railing to avoid their swords and then leaped over them before sprinting, pushing through the crowds of civilians that had been watching the events that transpired.

"She's getting away! After her!"

* * *

Ezio Auditore watched from the rooftops as the woman tried to escape her pursuers through the streets, shoving anyone who got in her way. Although her speed was not on par with his own, it was still impressive in considering. There was potential in this one.

"Sir Ezio, I am here."

He turned his head left to the knelt down thief beside him. "What did you manage to find out about her?"

"Her name is Vala Arese. The vigilantes of Rome seem to know her pretty well and hold her in high regards, next to you. Beyond that, there is little speak of her past since nobody knows about it except herself."

"I see..."

Ezio stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"She would make a fine assassin, no?"

"Yes."

"Then she shall join us. But before we do that, let us see how well she can handle herself in battle..."

* * *

"Fuck!" Vala cursed as she slid to a stop.

Debris of scaffold had collapsed and blocked her street of escape off. Turning around, Vala brandished her sword and faced the guards that had managed to catch up with her.

"There's no escape, bitch. Come quietly and you will be allowed to live." The captain of the group spoke.

"Hah! Since when do you guards ever keep your promises? I'd rather die than surrender to you pigs."

"Then you shall die. Kill her."

The other guards charged straight at her, weapons high in the air. Clearly, they underestimated her. Bursting forward to meet them, Vala slashed across their chests, causing them to step back as they foolishly turned their attention to their wound. She thrust her sword right into one of the guard's chest. Pulling her sword out, she did not stop for she had the momentum of battle and struck down another guard before the other two guards returned their attention back to her.

"Men, pay attention! This harpy is no novice!"

Blocking one of their strikes, Vala noticed out of the corner of her eye, the captain charging with his spear. Looking back at the guard she was defending herself from, she kicked him right in the balls. The man fell, clutching his private area, pain visible on his face. Vala jumped back to avoid the captain's lunge before cutting his spear in half. Then she rammed her blade right through his throat, ending his life instantly.

Turning to the last guard standing who was quivering in fear, he spun around and ran. Vala dropped her sword, picking up the end of the spear that she sliced and tossed it at the fleeing guard. The guard dropped with a loud thud, the spear jammed right into the back of his head.

Vala turned her attention back to the guard on the ground clutching his groin in pain. With a swift stomp to his neck, she heard the satisfying sound of his adam's apple crushed as he ceased to move or breathe.

"Your skills are most impressive."

Vala spun around, dropping into her battle stance once more, but stopped after realizing who was speaking.

"Assassin?" She asked, disbelief in her tone. She quickly bowed her head. "It is an honor."

"The liberation of Rome has begun."

A hand lightly touched her shoulder.

"Will you stand with me against the Borgia?" He asked.

Vala looked up at the man in the white hood.

"You already know my answer."

Ezio nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The Assassin's Creed series belong to its respective owners at Ubisoft.


End file.
